The invention concerns a device for retaining at least one drainage tube or the like, passing through an artificial orifice in a patient""s body.
It is often necessary in surgery and intensive care to carry out thoracic or abdominal drainage. Drainage consists of putting the interior of the thorax or the abdomen in communication with an aspiration system, generally to empty discharge from the pleural or abdominal cavity, or to drain an operating site or a hollow organ like the stomach, the intestine, the bile ducts, or the esophagus.
The attachment of the drainage tube is usually ensured by a suture to the skin, with dressing provided around the drainage tube.
This poses numerous problems.
Attachment by suturing is painful for the patient because of the pull exerted on the drainage tube, and it is a source of infection.
Because of its connection to the aspiration system, the drainage tube has a tendency to bend near the orifice made in the patient""s body. This is also a source of pain for the patient. Furthermore, the presence of dressings makes for difficult access to the drainage tube in order to verify its position or even the presence of possible secretions,
Finally, several days after surgery, the drainage tube must be progressively withdrawn in two or three steps from the patient""s body.
Each time, it is necessary to cut the thread, possibly to attach it to the skin with a new suture. It is also necessary to redo all the dressings, and especially to put in place a new pocket for collection of the secretions.
These manipulations are painful for the patient, and constitute a risk of infection at the cutaneous orifice and significant work for the nursing staff. They are expensive as much for the labor as for products used.
That is why different systems have been emphasized to hold such drainage tubes in position.
It can especially be noted that document FR-2 707 175 describes a device realized as two separable, approximately semicylindrical elements, and that is attached to the patient""s body by an adhesive zone. Furthermore, the dressing can be replaced by a piece of absorbent material placed between the device and the adhesive zone. Near the patient""s body, the drainage tube extends approximately perpendicular to the body.
This device makes it possible to effectively ensure that the drainage tube is held in place on the patient""s body, without the necessity of a suture to the skin.
However, such a device does not make it possible to give a particular orientation to the drainage tube that is inclined toward the patient""s body. It no longer enables sampling of possible secretions which appear at the orifice in the patient""s body.
The same applies for the rigid connector described in document WO 97/45148.
The invention has the goal of mitigating these drawbacks by proposing a device for retaining at least one drainage tube or the like, such as a probe, a plate, or a microtubular drainage tube, allowing curvature and orientation of the drainage tube at its exit from the orifice in the patient""s body without generating strain and therefore pain for the patient, and without causing risk of displacement of the drainage tube.
Thus, the invention concerns a device for retaining at least one drainage tube or the like passing through an artificial cavity in a patient""s body, characterized in that it comprises at least one collecting chamber for collection of possible secretions, a base designed to be attached to said body and surrounding each collecting chamber, as well as at least one orifice in the collecting chamber for passage of a drainage tube or the like, the axis of said orifice not being perpendicular to the plane of the base, enabling the drainage tube to be curved and thus to orient it with respect to the patient""s body.
Preferably, the orifice for the drainage tube is extended by a support including a cavity for the drainage tube.
In a first embodiment method, the cavity of the support is oriented such that its axis corresponds approximately to that of the orifice.
In a second embodiment method, the cavity of the support is oriented such that its axis is inclined relative to that of the orifice.
Preferably, the support for the drainage tube is constituted of two hinged parts.
The support for the drainage tube advantageously includes means working together with the drainage tube to secure it in position relative to the device.
In an embodiment variant, these securing means are formed of a skirt in the extension of the support, this skirt converging towards the axis of the cavity of the support and intended to be snapped in a transverse groove provided on said drainage tube, especially by means of a ridge which preferably terminates it.
In another embodiment variant, these securing means are formed of at least one protuberance provided on the wall of the cavity of the support and intended to be snapped in a longitudinal or transverse groove provided on the drainage tube.
The base of the device according to the invention advantageously includes an adhesive layer on the surface intended to make contact with a patient""s body.
In one embodiment method, this adhesive layer can be extended towards the exterior of the base.
In another embodiment method, this adhesive layer extends beyond the interior part of the base to partially close off the collecting chamber.
Preferably, the adhesive layer is made from an adhesive gum capable of absorbing secretions.
Preferably, a collecting chamber of the device according to the invention also includes an orifice for a pocket for collection of secretions.
Preferably, a collecting chamber of the device according to the invention includes at least one window, especially for taking samples.
Moreover, the device according to the invention is preferably oriented on the patient""s body to favor drainage by gravity.
When the device includes an orifice for a pocket for collection of secretions, they are then easily drained toward the pocket.